Friends will be Friends
by Hunneybee
Summary: The last installment of my 'songs' series.... the gang has a reunion and loads of fun, and interesting things happen! BTW Cronus isn't in this fic 'k?


Hey all!!!

Hmmmm, this is a very emotional moment for me…. I'm never gonna do a song fic ever again… well maybe not_ ever_ again, but not for this series….lol (",)

Okay, so this is that extra chapter that some asked me for! lol Hope ya all like it…. It's slightly different from the others, and yes some characters might just be O.O.C., but oh well!!!;P Hmmm also in this one Cronus is no more, they defeated him, or something… don't feel like making up an ending, I'll leave that to the awesome Brad Goodchild lol

**WARNINGS:** Mmmm no swearing or violence, nor any talk of sex….. Sigh so boring…… lol (",) One warning though…. This is going to be a seriously long fic guys, on Microsoft Word its 19 pages…. lol so please get refreshments and condiments… cuz your gonna need it!!!! lol You have been forewarned! If you're in a hurry to get somewhere, then I suggest that ya read this some other time…

**DISCLAIMERS:** I only own the air I breathe, and even then, I highly doubt that it really is mine….. oh and my O.C's….. lol nothing else…. Akiera is the sole right of her Author, Winter-Rae… I'm just using her!! Hee hee hee, thanks my angel!!! ;P

I also don't own the song 'Friends will be friends' by Queen, nor the song 'Lets go crazy' By Prince. To CompetiveSwimmaChick lol you rock sweetie!!! Thanks for the lyrics…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

For once it reigned in the old renovated building.

Nothing moved, not a breath stirred.

Dust motes floated lazily in the sunshine filtering through from the windows, lending a calming air to the once bustling house.

Echoed laughter bounced off the walls, higher, sweet sounding feminine giggles and lower male rumbling chuckles, a soothing sound of happiness.

The house held precious secrets, secrets that it would never divulge, but that it had shared with seven remarkable teens, all of whom had slowly left, one after the other, to start their own lives, become their own people and have their own families to take care of.

But for this moment, the house sighed in relief, no teenage drama and hormones unfolding, no loud music that made the old walls rattle, no fast footed teens running through the house shrieking in delight, nor any screams of terror or fury echoing down the halls.

It was empty, slowly gathering dust, waiting until….

BANG!

"Wwwaaaaa….!" A baby's wail filled the front hallway, the house welcoming the old inhabitants, and the noise that they brought in, with warmth.

Welcoming them home.

_Dearly beloved_

_We are gathered here today_

_2 get through this thing called life_

"Archie!" The redhead glared at her husband "Be CAREFULL with her!" She huffed as she took grocery bags into the kitchen, deciding to get all the perishables in the refrigerator as soon as possible.

The young man stared straight back at his small wife "I know what I'm doing 'Lan! She's fine" He soothed the small bundle in his arms as he walked through to the lounge, rocking the baby in his arms.

"Shhhh Amy" He murmured his deep voice seeming to calm the fussing baby, who stopped crying and looked up at her father. Archie stared into his daughter's eyes, the exact same shade of steel blue as his own.

He tipped his head slightly as he heard a car pull up in front of the old building and walked to the window, pulling the curtains back to see who was there. He gave a grin as he identified the couple in the car

"Hey 'Lans, the others are arriving!" He called out, laughter lacing his voice as he watched the male spring out the car and rush to the other side of the car to help a female out

"Just a minute! I didn't here a word you just said" Atlanta's voice drifted out from the pantry where she had decided to clean up.

"Achie! Achie!!" A tiny little boy of about three who had brown hair and emerald green eyes came running into the lounge.

"Hey Jamie!!" Archie effortlessly picked the little boy up while still holding the baby, tickling Jamie with the hand holding him until he giggled and squirmed, wiggling closer to get a better look at what Archie cradled so tenderly in his arms.

_Electric word life_

_It means forever and that's a mighty long time_

_But I'm here 2 tell u_

_There's something else_

_The afterworld_

"She's sooo big!!" His green eyes widening to an almost comical expression he glanced back at Archie, his father's wisdom shining through those expressive eyes. "Hey Ach? Can I hold her?" But before Archie could answer the question an authoritarian voice spoke from the foyer.

"James Jason Agronus!" The little boy cringed as he heard his mothers' voice, and tried to hide before she walked into the lounge. "I know you're in here somewhere young man!"

A beautiful strawberry blonde woman walked into the lounge, a smile gracing her pretty features as she spotted Archie sitting on the couch cradling the now sleeping Amy.

"Arch! How are you?" She grinned and slowly made her way to the couch, knowing full well that her son had just hidden behind it a few seconds earlier.

"Theresa, how was the drive? Everything okay?" Archie quickly scooted over, making more space for the not-so-dainty female anymore, giving her a hug and allowing her to kiss him on his cheek.

"Honestly Archie!" She scolded with a giggle as she took a peek at her godchild sleeping in her fathers' arms. "You're as bad as Jay! Trust me, these two aren't gonna make an appearance for at least another week" The pretty psychic stroked her distended belly in affection, her top revelling exactly how far along she was.

_A world of never ending happiness_

_U can always see the sun, day or night_

She held out her arms imperiously "Now, let me get a look and cuddle at my beautiful goddaughter before the rest of the hooligans descend on us and take her away!" Archie grinned at the commanding tone, not the least bit perturbed as he used to be when Theresa issued demands, for he had become older.

He gently handed his precious daughter over and watched as Theresa cuddled and cooed at the baby, telling her how she was going to break so many hearts with her gorgeous red hair and lovely blue eyes.

"Theresa!!!" A red blur raced through from the kitchen, stopping just before it reached the heavily pregnant woman. Theresa quickly handed the baby back to Archie and stood. "Oh my gosh! Look at you, I WISH I looked that great in my last few weeks with Amy!" Atlanta grinned and hugged her friend tightly as she spoke.

"You looked gorgeous your whole pregnancy." Archie smiled lovingly at his still slightly hyperactive wife with her vibrant red hair shimmering.

"Hmmm… no, I looked like a beached whale, but I'm glad you thought I looked good anyway" Atlanta and Archie shared a loving look as she waved her hand.

"Ugh, that's exactly what I feel like!" Theresa muttered gently rubbing the small of her back "A beached whale… perfect description!" Both women shared a knowing smile.

_If u don't like the world you're living in_

_Take a look around u_

_At least u got friends_

"Aunty Atla!" A tiny little mutant sprang up from behind the couch.

"J.J!" Atlanta scooped the little boy into her arms, giving him a cuddle and a kiss. Jamie giggled and talked excitedly with Atlanta, until he saw his mother. Then the grin died on his face as he saw her arms crossed over her large stomach and the no-nonsense look on her face.

"Young man! I told you to help your father bring the bags in, didn't I?" Theresa raised a light coloured eyebrow at her son, trying her hardest not to laugh at his guilty puppy-dog look.

Jamie sighed as he realised that the pout was not going to work on his mother this time.

"Yes mommy" He slid out of Atlanta's arms and gave another largely dramatic sigh "Buh-bye Aunty Atla" He waved dejectedly to Atlanta and Archie, who were both hard pressed not to burst into laughter at the little boy's dramatics.

Theresa gave a small smile that she hid from her son. She bent down and kissed him on the head, whispering conspiratorially to him as she savoured the feeling of her baby's soft hair.

Jamie turned back to his mother, the pout that had been threatening completely disappearing "Really, truly?!?" He asked in amazement, his green eyes a carbon copy of his mothers, sparkling with happiness.

At his mothers grin and slight pat on the backside he gave a whoop of delight and raced out of the room to go help his dad bring their bags in.

_Let's go crazy_

_Let's get nuts_

_Let's look 4 the purple banana_

_'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!_

Atlanta grinned in amusement, finally letting the giggle escape her as she reached for her daughter "So what did you promise him?"

Theresa turned to the couple next to her and gave a devilish grin and a wink "I promised if he helped Jay, I would let him have three of Athena's cookies" They both laughed, knowing how Theresa had used Athena's cookies against the two of them as well.

Jay opened the door, and he and Jamie stood in the middle of the foyer, waiting for Theresa to instruct them on where to put the bags. Archie gave a slight grin and shook his head as he went to help Jay carry the bags. Both men embraced hello, Atlanta going over and getting a hug and kiss from Jay.

Theresa, who was cuddling the baby again gave her husband a happy smile "Just put them in my room, we'll sort everything out later" The males nodded and Archie and Jay, with Jamie in tow, walked up the stairs to the third floor.

Theresa and Atlanta had just walked into the kitchen, both intent on having a cup of warm tea to chase the slight chills away from the winter, when they heard more cars pulling up the drive way.

_C'mon baby_

_Let's get nuts_

_Yeah_

_Crazy_

_Let's go crazy_

The next second the kitchen was filled with bodies, everyone talking all at once exchanging hugs and kisses and all laughing at how the car trips were. Herry and Amanda's son Harold ran up to Theresa and asked where Jamie was. Theresa gave the little boy a hug hello and then went to the cookie jar, taking out two cookies; she gave them to the boy and told him where to find Jamie.

Amanda gave a slight grin, and then hugged Theresa, careful not to squash the babies both women were holding.

Suddenly the door opened again admitting Odie, Sam, Akiera and Neil into the kitchen as well, causing chaos as all tried to say hello to one another at the same time. They somehow managed it, and the men walked up the stairs to find Archie and Jay, while the ladies remained downstairs, chatting over either tea or coffee.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Friends will be friends  
Friends will be friends  
Friends will be friends  
_

After all had settled in, they put a DVD on for Jamie, Harold and Angela, Herry and Amanda's other child. The adults sat in the kitchen, the babies in portable rocking chairs close by, while all talked and laughed, catching up on what had happened in the last month since they had gotten together.

Odie and Sam had just come back from their honeymoon, where they had travelled the Greek Islands' and had spent a month in pure wedded bliss.

Herry and Amanda had decided to move closer to New Olympia, for the reason that Herry had been given a promotion in his job that had him moving there anyway, and also both decided that they wanted their children to grow up where they had.

Theresa and Jay had found out that they were to have another boy, and the other little baby that she was carrying was going to be a girl, which had them all excited.

Atlanta and Archie were the ones who hadn't changed that much, they were quietly content with their new daughter, both loving their jobs that they had in New Olympia, and all in all, not the same people as they had been when they were teens.

After the others had told their stories, they glanced at Neil and Akiera, who had remained relatively quiet the whole time. Neil looked to Akiera who glared back at him and then looked away. The others raised their eyebrows and shared a noted glance between them, knowing all was not well between their two friends.

Neil gave a sigh, but before he started to talk Akiera burst into an angry tirade, her eyes blazing with fire as well as her tightly held fists. "He IGNORES me!!! He has been doing so for the past couple of weeks!! And the other day I saw him go into a jewellery story with this… this… PERKY _thing _from his modelling agency!!" Her pretty blue-grey eyes welling up with tears at the betrayal of her boyfriend.

_Another red letter day  
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating  
The other half ran away  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber  
Got a pain in the chest  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest_

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust_

"Akiera!" Neil said desperately "Please just listen to me!" He stopped his pleading though when his girlfriend glared blue ice at him, making him feel as if he was sitting at the North Pole and not a warm kitchen.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She said in such a chilling voice, the others all shivered slightly, they had never seen her that angry before.

Neil muttered something under his breath, but he bolted to his feet as Akiera pushed out of hers, and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" He asked desperately

"I'm going to bed! Sorry for being such a downer a couple of days before New Years guys, but I just can't be with him anymore!" Akiera tried to tug her hand free of Neil's grip, but he wouldn't relent, so she spun around, her eyes set ablaze again.

"Neil, release me, NOW!" She said in a dangerously soft voice. Neil studied her face for a minute, and then looked straight into her eyes "No" He replied in an equally soft tone.

Akiera hauled a breath in to start ranting anew at the descendant of Narcissus, but he placed a manicured finger upon her lips, effectively cutting the tirade off.

"You know…" He mussed "…you always make me show my hand early, whether you know that I've planned something for you or not." Akiera opened her mouth again, whether to deny the fact or to scorch Neil's ears some more, their audience never knew. "Uh-uh, let me finish!" Neil stared straight into Akiera's eyes, different hues of blue clashing with one another, one a light aquamarine and the other a stormy steel blue.

"I wasn't going to do this until New Years, I had the whole thing planned out, you know, everything set down to the last detail. Where everyone was going to be standing, exactly what I was going to say. It would have been perfect…" He heaved a gusty sigh "… but seeing as it's you, I should have known that I couldn't plan it all."

Akiera stared at Neil, her face reflecting her confusion "Neil, what are you going on about? You don't have a fever do you?" She suddenly looked alarmed and placed a cool hand on his forehead, but he brushed her hand away impatiently.

"No, I'm fine" He waved her concerns away with the flick of his wrist. "Akiera, please don't leave me. Without you, I am nothing." The other females in the room sighed softly, not wanting to interrupt, but all knew what was coming, with the exception of Akiera, who looked torn between happiness that Neil had declared his love, or just pulling her hand out of his grasp and walking away.

"I love you more than anything on this green planet, and that's saying something because before you came into my life, I held that position in my affections!" The guys all shook with suppressed laughter

"But that's just it, without you, life isn't worth living, my day isn't as bright, because you're not there to make it so with your smile. My life has no meaning if I wake up and you aren't by my side, greeting the new day with me." Akiera gave a watery smile, her heart feeling as if it would burst from all the love that was in it.

"So, the reason I was in that shop with that friend of mine was to ensure that you remain by my side for the rest of our living days, and maybe even into the afterlife and the Elysian Fields. I want to grow old and wrinkled with you. I will be there for you when you give our children their first breaths of life, and will be the one to help you sooth their hurts away and celebrate their accomplishments. I want to sit next to you, feeling pride as they succeed in overcoming the trials that life throws at them, and most of all, I want to have _your_ love, for all eternity." Neil gave an assured smile and pulled a box out of his back pocket as he went down on one knee.

_  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end  
_

Akiera's free hand flew to her mouth, tears of happiness and overwhelming emotions running freely down her face. The others all glanced at one another, smiles of happiness fixed firmly on their faces, and hints of tears in their eyes.

Neil looked up at Akiera, his heart in his eyes. "Akiera, would you marry me?" He asked simply.

Akiera starred at him in shock, her mind drawing blank at what to reply.

Neil shifted slightly on the floor, partly due to nervousness and partly to uncomfortable knees. "Akiera, honey, no pressure, but could you give me an answer, and soon? My knees are killing me!" The comment drew stifled chuckles and giggles, all knowing that the moment was too serious to be laughing.

Akiera gave a giggle and went down on her own knees, putting her and Neil and the same eye level. "Neil, of course I will marry you!!" She gave a delighted grin and tackled him to the floor of the kitchen amidst the cheers and whistles of their friends, both unaware of their friends celebrating, for they were too wrapped up in kissing one another.

The rest of the night passed in celebration, all drinking champagne, except for Theresa who had sparkling water, and they were all laughing and in genial moods when they all decided to retire for the evening, knowing that the next day would be a rush to get everything ready for the New Years Eve party that they were hosting at the Brownstone, which all the Gods were going to attend as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxxo

The next few days passed in a blur of easy living and happiness, all falling into the same old routines as when they had been teenagers.

All helped out, and Athena came the day before the party to help out and make sure that all ran smoothly in her house.

Theresa was banned from the kitchen, for she was just in everyone's way, and Jay was driving all the other females to distraction because he kept popping in every two minutes to see if she was all right.

So she was pulling children duty and decided to take the kids to the nearby park to give the other adults a little space to work, and also to exercise the uncomfortable feeling in the base of her spine due to her lateness in her pregnancy.

She had the two smaller ones, Amy and Heather in a double pram that Athena had conjured up for her that morning, while Jamie, Harold and Angela ran; danced and skipped around the stroller, their transparent delight at being outside, even though it was freezing, making Theresa grin.

She stopped and sat on a cold bench watching the other three run shrieking towards the swings and slides. She turned the stroller towards her, so that she could view the babies that were just waking up and blinking at the bright light that reflected off the snow all around them.

Theresa heard something ringing and jumped slightly as a vibration in her pocket accompanied the shrill ringing. She rolled her eyes at the two little girls, causing them to giggle in delight as she reached for the PMR Jay had insisted she take with her. She grinned at the girls "Wanna make a bet that it's Jay?"

Amy gurgled and clapped her tiny chubby little hands together, while Heather just looked at Theresa with almost reproach in her large blue eyes. Theresa laughed at the reactions, so reminiscent of their parents. She flipped the PMR screen up, letting Jay's concerned face fill the screen.

"Hey sweetie" She said, grinning in reassurance at his over-protectiveness.

_Now it's a beautiful day  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover  
Only a 'phone call away  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number  
As a matter of fact  
You're getting used to life without him in your way_

_It's so easy now, 'cos you've got friends you can trust  
_

"Are you okay? And the babies? And Jamie, and the others?" He rambled on not letting Theresa answer any of the questions he posed to her.

"Jay!" She finally cut into his ramblings forcefully "I'm fine, the kids are fine. We are all fine!!! And no we are not too cold, neither too lonely! Just help the others with setting everything up ok honey?"

Jay gave a grin and finally relaxed. "Okay, but call before you leave the park, alright?" Theresa gave an indulgent grin, promising to do that. They both cut the call, and Theresa glanced to where the children were playing. She smiled and let their delighted shrieks lull her into a complacent state.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, soaking up the warmth that the weak sun was offering, but her eyes bolted open a moment later, a gasp ripping from her throat as the premonition swam before her eyes.

"J.J!!! Angela, Harold!" She shrieked, her terror pouring through her words. The young children stopped playing, picking up on her terrified vibes and running over to her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Her young son looked at her in confusion. She glanced down at him, but then looked back up towards the swings. She pressed the PMR into her son's hands while getting the other two to start pushing the stroller, the two young girls inside crying.

"Jamie, listen to me. Run to Daddy's car, don't look back and when you get to there, push the number 1 button for me okay? Harold, Angela I need you to look after the babies for me. Can you do that for Aunty Theresa?"

The three young children nodded their heads, mute with confusion.

"Go, go now!" Theresa gave them a gentle push in the direction of the car, which she could see in the distance.

They ran as Theresa turned in time to see the hideous monster that was summoned to hurt the three children lumber up to the swings and then growl in displeasure when it found the swings and the rest of the playground empty.

She pulled her nun-chucks from her bag, thankful that she had the compulsion to take them everywhere with her…

oxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

The Brownstone was filled with laughter and people talking to one another, either helping with the food preparations, or putting the decorations up, when a loud and incessant ringing cut through the din. Jay laughed at something Herry had just said as he reached for his PMR.

"Hey honey, you guys on your way home?" He grinned up at Archie and Neil trying to put up the 'Happy New Years' banner, not looking at the screen of the small device.

"Daddy?" Jay's eyes snapped to the screen when he heard his son's breathless voice float over the communication channels. Jamie looked terrified, and Jay could see the others in the background, the small girls crying non stop while Angela screamed in terror.

The rest of the household went suddenly silent as they heard the commotion over the PMR. All moved closer to Jay to see what was happening, and wondering why the children were alone, and why Jamie had the PMR.

"J.J., honey, why do you have Mommy's phone? And why are the babies by themselves?" Atlanta looked over Jay's arm and spoke soothingly to the little boy, who was obviously terrified.

Jamie glanced at the screen, his green eyes wide "There is something there! A biiigg monster! Mommy is fighting it, but she moves slow." He stated in a matter of fact voice. Jay froze as he heard his child say those words.

"Jamie, could you turn the screen for me so that I can see what Mommy is doing?" He asked gently, not wanting to frighten the small boy any more. Jamie nodded and turned the camera, but there seemed to be a misty blue haze that neither of them could see clearly through.

"Mommy's very far away, and when I tried to go back to her, I was bumped down!" Jamie turned the camera phone back to him, his eyes widening with a fresh wave of panic.

"Shhhh, its okay baby!" Sam calmed the little boy, while Jay glanced swiftly at Akiera, who had her eyes closed and was concentrating hard.

She opened her eyes and nodded a confirmation to Jay's unasked question. "She's put a protective spell around the kids, and a smaller one around her, so that the twins aren't in any danger, but her strength is slowly sapping, she can't hold on much longer."

Akiera looked troubled, but firmly shut her eyes and started to chant under her breath and leant her power to Theresa, helping her maintain the shields.

Archie and Atlanta were already at the door dragging coats and gloves on. "Jay, we're going on ahead, okay?" Jay nodded decisively as the others scrambled to grab coats and keys.

"We'll follow in the car, meet you guys there." He glanced back down at the screen "Jamie, can you keep talking to Daddy? We are coming now, but I want you to talk to me ok?"

The little boy gave a nod and started to talk as they all piled into the car, racing off once again.

_  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end  
_

Atlanta bolted into the park, Archie hot on her heels. She spared a fleeting glance to where she could see Jay's car parked with the children surrounded by a protective blue bubble. She glanced ahead to see her best friend dodge a swipe from the lumbering monster.

She cringed as Theresa stumbled back a few steps, her arms flailing trying to keep her stance, but with her extra weight, it was impossible.

"'Ree!!!!" She shrieked and poured on more speed, needing to get to Theresa before she fell. And suddenly she was there.

She caught Theresa, but didn't realise how heavy she actually was and both females were sent crashing to the ground, a little more gently than if Atlanta had not caught Theresa.

Theresa gasped at the jarring impact and groaned slightly as another contraction forced itself to be known.

Archie skidded to a stop, quickly helping Atlanta pull Theresa up. He had to catch the strawberry blonde though, for the next second she doubled over with another, harder, contraction.

Atlanta's eyes widened "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked urgently. Theresa panted slightly, clutching onto Archie for support.

"Uh…. I…" Gasp "…Think it's about seven minutes…." She gave a muted whimper "…. so far." Both Archie and Atlanta glanced at one despair in their eyes as they realised how close to giving birth their friend was.

"Theresa!!!" Jay ran over, gently scooping his heavily pregnant wife into his arms. "You need to let the shield around the kids down now; Sam and Amanda are with them." Theresa nodded and the shield shimmered and disappeared as Jay helped her walk to the car, for once letting the others defeat the monster by themselves.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHAAA………!!!!**" The pained scream ripped through the god's sanctuary causing all the guys to jump in fright, even though most of them had heard their wives give birth before.

Jay nervously paced and then walked to Persephone's solarium doors and gently knocked. "Theresa, sweetie, do you want me to be there with you?" He asked softly.

"_NO!!!_" The shriek reverberated through the building "_You _did this to me, you stupid man! WAIT 'till I come for you! Then we shall see if you can handle the pain of pushing an object the size of a small turkey out of an opening the size of a friggin' key hole!!! AAaaaaahhhhhhhhh….." Her next contraction broke off her pained rant at all things male, and prevented her from putting any undue curses on the poor men's heads.

"Push Theresa, that's a good girl!" Persephone's sweet voice came through the doors. "I can see a head dear, just a little more."

Sudden silence from the closed room had all the guys sitting up straight and glancing nervously at the door.

"Wwwwaaaaaaaaa…." The sudden high pitched wail of a baby filled the air, and the guys all laughed and clapped Jay on his back. The gilded doors swung open and Atlanta carefully walked out cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in fine white cotton.

She handed the baby to Jay and beamed "Say 'hi' to your new son" She whispered softly. A moment later she was called back into the 'delivery' room, leaving the new born and his father to blink at one another.

The others crowded around Jay to look at the tiny infant he held, and all sucked a breath in as the little boy looked up at them. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, just like his dad with a small thatch of brown hair on his head. His eyes just looked at all of them in fascination and he suddenly yawned, causing all the guys to chuckle slightly.

"Daddy" Jay glanced down as Jamie tugged on his pants "I want to see my new brother" He commanded in a voice very much like his mother. The men all laughed again and moved over to the couches where they had been sitting and looking after the children before Atlanta had come out.

More screaming ensued, causing Neil and Odie to turn a sickly shade of green. Sam rushed out to get more towels and before she stepped into the room again Odie grabbed her hand.

"We are adopting" He stated simply. Sam looked into his eyes, gave a slight smile and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid, my love" She said, her face radiating an inner glow that only expecting women could achieve. She quickly spun back into the room as another keening cry came from within.

Odie stumbled back and sat. Heavily.

Jay, Archie and Herry all grinned at one another then went and sat by Odie. "You know, hearing the first time that your wife is pregnant is just a little bit of a shock" Herry thumped Odie on his back, almost sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Just breathe." Neil stated, earning laughter from his shaken companion.

"That's your remedy for everything, huh?" Odie chuckled slightly "I'm happy, but I feel, I dunno, almost overwhelmed…" He trailed off as Archie nodded his head in understanding.

"It's like you expected it, but not quite really, right?" Odie nodded, but before he could say another word, more intensified screaming came from the room, and Theresa started to hurl epithets at Jay's, and every other males for that matter, head. Promising painful retribution and screaming about finding painful curses to hex his, AHEM well, nether regions with.

The others cringed slightly, but Jay just sat calmly cradling one son in his arm, and hugging the other one with his free one.

Angela walked up to her father and studied him, her dark brown eyes intent. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" Herry glanced down at his oldest daughter, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why is Aunty Theresa playing with balls?" Angela's innocently widened eyes grew larger as her father spewed his drink out from his mouth and nose, as he attempted not to choke.

"Wh-where did you here that Angie sweetie?" He wheezed, trying to send his friends death glares, but that didn't work, so he just settled for cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Aunty Theresa said that she will come and shrivel up Uncle Jay's balls, but he hasn't got any. Also why is she playing with them? Isn't she too old?" Archie snorted in suppressed laughter, while Jay turned a beet red.

Neil gave a devilish grin "Innuendo much?" He snorted, causing the others to start laughing all over again.

"Daddy will explain it to you when you're a bit older 'k Angie?" Herry said, gently pushing his daughter to go look at the new baby.

"I have a mental flash forward into the future" Archie predicted, an unholy grin lighting his face "Angie asks you what balls are in the not too distant future, and in front of Amanda, no less. I wonder what you will say then?"

"Hey watch it!" Herry growled "You have a daughter now too!" Archie stopped laughing and glared at Herry

"Oh yeah, ha ha…" But before he could say more, the doors were thrown open once again, this time though all the other females preceded Atlanta out, and she wasn't holding a baby.

Atlanta grinned at Jay, motioning him into Persephone's solarium, where his wife lay exhausted on a couch cradling a similarly wrapped bundle to the one he held and was just staring at the baby.

Jamie ran in ahead of his father and Theresa lent down to give him a tired kiss on the head. She shifted the blanket away from the baby's face and showed Jamie his new sister.

He studied both babies and then glanced up at his parents. "They aren't very pretty, are they?" He asked glancing back down at the red and wrinkled twins.

Both parents laughed, gazes touching lovingly "That's because they were just born" Theresa explained gently "In a few weeks they will look much prettier, also just remember, you looked the same when you were born!"

Jamie wrinkled his nose up "Nuh-uh, I was MUCH prettier than them, right dad?" Jay grinned down at his oldest son, and he ruffled Jamie's hair

"Yep, you looked beautiful to your mom and me the moment you arrived." The little boy grinned and hopped off the sofa, racing to go tell everyone else that he looked better than the twins. He skidded to a stop by the door though, and came back.

_It's so easy now, 'cos you've got friends you can trust  
Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand friends will be friends - right till the end_

He glanced down at the two sleeping babies, considering them one last time, before laying a soft kiss upon each downy head, and then glanced back up at his parents, whose eyes had both clouded up with emotion. "I guess they don't look SOOO bad, and even if they did, I'm their big brother. I will always be there for them, to love them!"

Theresa nodded her head, tears of happiness flowing freely down her cheeks. "Yes sweetie, you will be their big brother, a very important role to both the twins" Jamie's tiny chest puffed up with his own self-importance, and he gave the twins one last kiss, then raced out, to now tell everyone that he was the twins 'protector'.

Both Jay and Theresa laughed as they watched their first born race away. Then simultaneously both gazes turned to the twins in their arms. Jay sat on the sofa next to Theresa, glancing for the first time at his daughter.

"She has red hair, like yours" He commented "Also the same shade of eye colour. I think she will be the splitting image of her mother!" He smiled lovingly into his wife's usually vibrant green eyes, now dulled by tiredness.

Theresa smiled back and pulled the blanket away from her son's face taking in his features as she looked her fill. "He is going to be the exact replica of you" She said in a wondering voice, glancing from baby to baby. "I can't believe that they are twins!" She exclaimed on a soft giggle.

"Knock, knock!" Atlanta sang as she pushed the door open and led the parade of friends, hero's, gods and goddesses into the sanctuary. All smiled happily at the couple and their latest editions.

"We decided that since its New Year's Eve, and in your condition you can't go anywhere, it's only fitting to bring the party to you!" Akiera smiled in delight, finally being able to hold and cuddle the new babies.

Theresa laughed and relinquished hold on her daughter, instead hugging Jamie close to her as the twins were passed along for everyone to get a good look at; even the gods got a cuddle session in.

Athena smiled down at the little girl in her arms, then glanced back up at Jay and Theresa "So what are you going to name them?" She saw the slightly startled look passing between the couple.

"I have an idea!" A small voice piped up from beside Theresa, all laughed as she glanced down indulgently.

"Okay sweetie, tell Mommy which names you like, and Daddy and I will think about it okay?" Jamie stared at his little brother and sister, then a happy smile lightened his cherubic countenance.

"Well, for my sister, I like the name Tarryn, and for my brother, Tyler! No wait, that's too girly!" He wrinkled his nose, concentrating really hard. "How about Tyson?" He looked up at his parents wanting their approval at the names he picked out.

The room was shrouded in silence, all the adults hardly believing that a little boy could come up with such great names. Theresa smiled "I think those names are PERFECT my angel! Hmmm, Tarryn Jennifer Agronus, and Tyson Jordan Agronus. That has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

The others all laughed and nodded their heads the names suited the two perfectly.

_Friends will be friends  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
Friends will be friends  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cos right till the end _

_Friends will be friends_

_Yeah yeah _

The night passed in easy camaraderie all ringing in the New Year with happiness and love aplenty. The little kids had fallen asleep long before 10, and as soon as midnight came about and she wished everyone a happy one, Theresa was down for the count, the twins in a cradle beside her.

In the end, they all decided that it would be beneficial for all of them to stay at the gds sanctuary, for they really didn't feel like driving home at that late hour.

All went to sleep with a contented feeling surrounding them. They had witnessed a proposal from the one person that the whole team had never expected to get married, they had reconnected as friends, fought a monster sent to hurt their children, and had to deliver twins with the help of the immortal gods and goddesses of Greek mythology.

_Friends will be friends_

A promise seemed to float in the air…. one that would never be broken by Time, nor space.

_When you're in need of love they give you care and attention_

Silence.

Once again it inhabited the ancient sanctuary.

_When you're through with life and all hope is lost_

But this time, all the young descendants were gathered there, families and friends close by, under the watchful eyes of their mentors.

_Hold out your hand 'cos right till the end - friends will be friends_

The whole world sighed with relief. The young adults were finally at peace. No more wars were to be wagered, no more hurts or uncertainties dealt to them.

Just blissful peace and the knowledge that they had the best friends' life could offer them.

_Friends will be friends……………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh, I'm done………………

Sooooooo, what did you think? Was the ending okay???

Sad really, to say goodbye to the series that first started it all, but I will be doing a couple of song-fics in the future, just they are not going to interrelate with these eight…..

Anyway, I know that it was a little clichéd, but well, it's my story so nah!!!! sticks tongue out at readers Bear with me people, I'm in one of _those_ moods today lol

Hmmmmm, okay, so R&R and I really hoped you guys liked this last one… Tell me what ya think… lol

Cheers! Love Moi…. (",)


End file.
